


Notes App Shenanigans

by DelphicVoiceAddragh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Swearing, everyone involved is stupid including me, my writing is bad and I'm making your problem, several crimes against the english language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphicVoiceAddragh/pseuds/DelphicVoiceAddragh
Summary: Basically random stuff from the notes app on my phone that was probably written at 3am. Oh, and original characters being stupid, that too.(Rated T for swearing and potential content I haven't written yet)





	1. Chapter 1

Quick cast list:

Addragh - Obvious self-insert is obvious

Ezekiel - Almost-sibling to Addragh, the emotional one

Jamie - Almost-sibling to Addragh, the logical one

Aquila - Obligatory sweet summer child, comes from the 2000s

Lexis - The only adult in this group, physically speaking

Basic information needed to understand anything:

Addragh is from a world that's like our own, but slightly to the left. Every person's brain is connected to a pocket dimension. Nobody knows why (hell, most don't know it exists), but it is, don't question it.

This pocket dimension has three types of beings: human-like entities who generally run the place and make sure that the connected person isn't about to die early, smaller creatures who do the small-scale maintenance work, and beings created by the connected person's imagination. Jamie and Ezekiel are in the first category (hence their status as almost-siblings).

I mentioned that most don't know about this pocket dimension, so how are Addragh, Ezekiel and Jamie all buddy-buddy? To put it simply, brain did a thing it shouldn't have and sent Addragh's consciousness across the connection by mistake (there'll be a story about this later).

Also, Jamie and Ezekiel can appear in Addragh's dimension and can control how well they can be seen by others. Invisible/semi-visible gives them an aura so that Addragh knows whether or not she's about to seem to have an animated conversation with air.

So, where do Aquila and Lexis come into this? Well, they're the canon AU fanfic and Tumblr aesthetic edit Addraghs. Because cringe culture is dead and I didn't give a shit anyway.

Anyway, welcome to the shitshow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addragh and Ezekiel talk under a tree at 3am. Shockingly, shenanigans don't ensue.

Addragh woke up in the middle of the night. Well, early morning, if you wanted to be pedantic. She didn't know why, but she couldn't go back to sleep. Not wanting to leave her bed, she just layed there, staring at the pillow beside her.

She had stared at it for a few minutes before hearing the back door open and close. Addragh got out of her bed and put on a dressing gown and slippers. She wanted to check what was going on. As she passed by her parents' room, she noted that they were both still there. She also noted that the person she heard, whoever they were, had left the house and didn't steal anything (at least nothing of value).

As she reached the laundry, Addragh saw a faint blue light that didn't actually brighten anything coming from behind the tree in the backyard. It didn't seem to be moving. She could also hear someone quietly speaking.

As Addragh went outside, she let the door close by itself to see if whatever the light was coming from reacted. She heard a sharp inhale before seeing a familiar face poke out.

"Ah, Zeke. I should've guessed," Addragh said as she walked over to the tree, "What are you doing?"

"Addragh, you nearly gave me a heart attack, and I don't even have a heart!", Ezekiel gave a small laugh at the end of his sentence. Whether he was laughing at his own comment or out of nervousness, Addragh didn't know. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Ezekiel, you're dodging the question," Addragh looked down at Ezekiel. She noted that he had been lying on the ground facing the sky, judging by the displacement of the leaves and sticks, as well as the way he seemed to be propped up on his elbows.

  
"Oh, um. What am I doing? Right," Ezekiel thought about his next words, but came up with nothing. "How do I explain this in a way that _doesn't_ make me sound like a complete lunatic?", he muttered to himself, as small, glitch-like distortions trailed down his body.

"Bro, if you're crazy, I'm crazy."

"I guess," Ezekiel sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you, but don't laugh, okay?"

Addragh joined Ezekiel on the ground. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Why would I laugh-"

"Just- promise you won't?"

"Alright, I won't laugh," Addragh did a Girl Guide salute (something that had come to be a way of promising things with Addragh, Ezekiel and Jamie).

"Okay. So- uh, I kinda had a thing about the Moon and the stars back when we were little," Ezekiel's eyes flicked up at Addragh, who nodded encouragingly, "where I thought that they could hear us, which, y'know, they can't, but you know how kids are." He nervously chuckled, his body becoming glitchy-er with every word he said. 

He took a deep breath before continuing. "But anyway, I used to just talk to the Moon and whatever stars I thought were listening about whatever was on my mind. What happened that day, my thoughts on various things, all that type of stuff. I stopped believing in that stuff a long time ago, but I still have a habit of rambling to nobody." Ezekiel's face turned red, which showed as purple to Addragh because of his aura.

Addragh was the one who would break the ensuing silence, "... I'm sure the aliens appreciated the company," she joked.

"Oh my god, _shut up_!", Ezekiel lightly shoved Addragh as they both laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 dumbasses play Among Us, I don't know what else to say.  
> (Also, everyone's mildly OOC but does anyone care? No, and that includes me)

"Alright, are we good? Can everyone hear me?", Addragh asked through her microphone. She was hoping that her audio was working, transdimensional transmission was always a pain.

"Yeah, I can hear you," Lexis' voice came through Addragh's headphones surprisingly clearly, considering that Lexis was most likely using her laptop's built-in microphone. Addragh chalked it up to magic and didn't mention it.

"Yep, same here!", said the ever-energetic voice of Aquila.

"So can I," Ezekiel said, which got a small chuckle out of Addragh.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock, we're in the same dimension."

"It's important information! The people must know!"

"What, that you're back on your bullshit?"

Jamie interjected, "If one never left one's bullshit, then are they truly back on it?"

"Hey, this is a game of Among Us, not a philosophical debate."

"So everyone's all good?", Addragh asked to double check. After receiving various positive responses, Addragh started on her somewhat prepared explanation. She asked if she was clear.

"As crystal. Just one question," Lexis said.

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to play together?"

"Just let me set up the serv-"

"I already did that and posted the code in the group chat," Jamie said. Addragh looked at the group chat and, sure enough, there it was, along with which server they were playing on.

"Uh, do we have to play on the same server?", Aquila asked when she looked at the message.

"Yeah, dunno why," Ezekiel muttered the last part.

Addragh realized that someone was missing, "Wait, where's Seraphina?"

"That's what I forgot to say!", Ezekiel said, not facing his microphone. He turned back to it, "Yeah, she's 'busy' right now," the air quotes were audible in his tone, "She'll be here later."

"Ah, okay. What were those air quotes about?"

"I have no clue what the hell she'd be busy with, she didn't say anything else."

"Okay, now that we've solved that mystery," Lexis said, "Ezekiel, let me be yellow."

"No."

"Oh my god."

  
After sorting out The Great Jellybean Colour War of 2020(tm), Jamie started the game. It was normal rules with one impostor. Addragh realized that she didn't tell Lexis and Aquila about the muting rule.

"Oh, y'all need to mute until emergency meetings. Unless you die, then you stay muted for the rest of the game."

"You'd think that would be part of the briefing," Lexis said before muting.

"...you're dying first," Addragh said as she found out she was a crewmate. That didn't stop Lexis from dying first anyway.

"It's Addragh," Jamie accused, "She said that Lexis would die first, and lo and behold, Lexis is dead!"

"Fair accusation, but you're wrong. Zeke, you saw me do trash chute, back me up!"

"Dunno, you seem pretty sus."

"Wha-? You saw me, I know you did!"

"No, I didn't."

"Liar!"

"I'm telling you, the only pants on fire are yours!"

"So we're voting Addragh off?", Aquila asked Jamie.

"Aquila, no! I trusted you!", 

"That does appear to be the best option."

"Wooow, okay," Addragh said as the vote came up against her, "Don't blame me when y'all get literally backstabbed." Sure enough, afer she was ejected, the impostor killed the last crewmate between himself and victory.

"That's what you get for letting Lexis steal my colour!", Ezekiel yelled.

"I'm sorry, your colour? Since when? I call bullshit!", 

"There's no bullshit to call."

"Ezekiel, we all know you'd marry blue if you had the chance."

"I have two hands!"

"Did I come at a bad time?", Addragh jumped a little at the sound of Seraphina's voice. It didn't help that she'd already tuned out of the conversation.

"You certainly could have come at a better one," Jamie replied.


End file.
